


Sometimes Spite Can Lead To Amazing Things

by DisabledSorrychangedaccounts



Category: MyStreet (Aphmau), aphmau - Fandom
Genre: AU - Zane and Reese start a fake relationship to mess with Garte, AU Fake Dating, Communication, Confessions, Cuddling, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Misunderstanding, Mystreet AU, Sharing a Bed, fake dating au, i might be aro but even I like writing Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24923881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisabledSorrychangedaccounts/pseuds/DisabledSorrychangedaccounts
Summary: After Zane and Reese start fake dating to annoy Garte, Reese starts developing feelings and now that their quest is almost done Reese decides to ask Zane why he’s still with him.
Relationships: Reese (Aphmau)/Zane Ro’meave, Zane Ro’meave/ Reese (Aphmau)
Kudos: 8





	Sometimes Spite Can Lead To Amazing Things

**Author's Note:**

> So um, I saw this ship earlier today and was like N E A T, then went Yoink I’m writing content for this.

He had suggested it as a joke, they both agreed on it being a joke, but now as he stared at the pale, raven haired man laying next to him in bed he realized,  _ he didn't want it to be.  _

They had started dating because of Zane’s father, Zane had wanted to get back at him for something. Reese couldn’t remember anymore, whatever it was, was long gone and all that was left was feelings of happiness and love, and—

Reese looked at Zane happily, a small smile creeping up his face. 

Reese loved the way Zanes eyes lit up when he baked, the way Zane listened to him when he talked about his interest in comic books and he loved the way Zane spoke about the gods. 

Reese always believed in,  _ the eyes are the entrance to the soul _ , and watching Zane speak about the gods Made Reese feel as if he were looking directly into Zanes’ soul. 

Reese let himself sink into the bedside beside Zane, slowly he ran his finger down Zanes back soothingly, Zane snorted, leaning back into him. “Do you regret it?” Reese finally asked. 

Zane hummed quietly before he let out, “regret what?” 

“Regret being here with me?” 

“Never,” Zane said honestly before he slowly turned himself over to look Reese in the eyes. Zane smiled, “if I regretted it why’d I still be here?” 

Reese blinked confused, he hone stly hadn’t expected this, everything he had thought out had ended with Zane leaving, but that small sliver of hope burst through his chest leaving all the doubt to be trapped in a small little bubble. 

Reese didn't know what to say. He Muttered quietly, “but this was a joke, to get back at your father?” He looked at Zane pleadingly, and Zane just looked confused.  _ Why would he look confused _ , Reese asked himself,  _ is it because he didnt under the first question, does he actually want to stop dating _ ?

“If you’re asking why I love you there’s no way for me to explain, but if you’re asking me to leave I can go.” Reese almost flinched back at the tone Zane used before he realized what Zane had said. Zane looked so docile, instead of the happy man, who hid behind a mask of anger and sarcasm, he just looked  _ scared. _

Reese never wanted to see him look like that ever again. Reese panicked before shaking his head, “ _ don’t leave, _ ” he pleaded, “stay! Stay with me forever! Please don’t leave.” 

Zane smiled happily, and moved closer to Reese, leaning into his chest. Reese pulled him into a kiss, holding him tightly, and close to him, where he hoped Zane would be the safest he’d ever been. 

“I love you,” Zane said quietly, before he finally let himself fall asleep. 

Reese looked over at the clock and blinked wearily, he swallowed before holding tightly onto Zane and falling asleep. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment and kudo! If I do make a spelling mistake please comment where it is and I’ll get to fixing it, thank you! Hope Y’all are having a good day.


End file.
